A fixed circular knitting needle generally includes two needle members permanently joined by a flexible cable. An interchangeable knitting needle may include two needle members and a flexible cable joined by way of a detachable connection. An interchangeable knitting needle set may be provided with multiple needle members of different lengths or diameters, and multiple cables of different lengths, to suit user preferences. At smaller diameters, e.g., smaller than 2.00 millimeters in diameter, interchangeable needle members generally become more difficult to secure to the cable by hand. More specifically, needle members that are smaller in diameter or shorter in length are generally more difficult to grip and apply sufficient force to adequately secure the needle member to the needle connector of a flexible cable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved interchangeable knitting needle that addresses the above difficulties.